He's my biological father
by Nuraru Hiji
Summary: Lucy was chased by debt collectors until she met Makarov the savior of her life. In order to repay Makarov for helping her to pay her dad's debt, she need to marry him for a month. Based on Atashinchi No Danshi but there's a slight difference between them.
1. I'm going to marry an old man?

_**This is my 1st fanfics and I was so extremely excited when I was writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! So here goes chapter 1! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm going to marry an old man?**

I stood up from the grass and brushed off the dirt on my clothes. I picked up the turnips and throw it in the basket which is only far a little from me. Uncle Reedus was complaining about like always, 'Don't throw the vegetables in to the basket like that. You will ruin the vegetables you know!'

"Sir yes Sir!" I saluted. After finished picking up the turnips, Uncle Wakaba offered me a tea and handed me some money for helping him.

"I'm sorry Lucy, this is all I can do for you," a sad smile appeared on his face.

"It's okay Jiisan! When I find my father, I'm going to break his neck." I tried to cheer him up. Uncle Reedus just smiled at me.

"Did the debt collectors chasing you again? It must be hard for you to find money to pay Jude's debt."

"What can I do? The debt list had my name on it. Well I guess I have to go now. I have so many things to do at the restaurant."

"Hey Luce! You look like a crap, man!" Hughes laughed at me and getting smacked by Sugar boy on the head.

"Don't mind about him Luce. By the way I already put the wig in the closet just make sure you wear it so your disguise will not expose." Sugar boy smirked at me. I went to the shower room and clean myself.

"HELP, THIS GUYS ARE SEXUALLY HARRASSING ME!" Sugar Boy yelled. I knew this is a sign that the debt collectors is after me. Why did he yell the guys are sexually harassing him anyway? I put on the wig and my clothes on and ran off quickly as fast I could.

There was a famous book store located near the book shop. The shop only allows some people to go in it so I decided to run into the shop. When the debt collectors stepped their foot on the carpet in the front door, both of them got hit by an old man with a cane. The old man was pointing at the wall that says, "If you think you are beautiful then you can come in and read at this shop." I can't believe that this kind of shop does exist.

"You need to let us in, we're not here for reading , we just want to collects our debts back, you freaking old man!" the first man shouted.

"Who do you call an old man, huh?" the old man hit his cane again on their head. "How much does this guy owe you two anyway?"

"He owes 100 million yen which haven't been paid for 10 years."

The old man pulled out his checkbook and immediately wrote out a check and gave it to the guys.

"Why are you paying for him?"

"Young man , why are you asking me this stupid question? Do you want this money or get hit again?"

The two men took the check and ran off. The old man was short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache and a scatterbrained-sounding voice.

"Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

"Do you want to marry me?"

"WHAT? Are you playing around with me? How can I marry a stranger? Plus I'm not gay." I was completely shocked to hear him asking me to become his husband. I'm disguising myself as a guy right now, should I tell him that I'm a girl? I don't to marry an old man plus he's too short. AHH! What should I do?

"You talk too much young boy. I help you and now it's your turn to help me. If you don't want, you need to pay me back the 100 million yen debts right now." The old man grinned.

"What the.. I don't have that much of money right now besides I didn't ask for I forgot to tell you that I'm a girl not a guy." I stuck my tongue at him. The thought of me thinking that maybe this old man is homo so if I tell him I'm a girl , he wouldn't want to marry me, right?

"I already know about it. You got that thing on your chest. Besides I want you to be my wife only for one month." He had a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Damn you perverted old man! Fine! I will marry you. But only just for one month!" I sighed heavily and crossed my arms in my chest. "By the way old man, don't you have a wife?"

" A wife? I don't have one." He laughed at me.

"You got to be kidding me? How old are you anyway?"

"Me, I'm 19."

"Stop joking around!" I hit him on the head.

"I'm 71 years old. I was just joking, you take things too seriously. But that's make you more cute!" there he goes again, a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"Tch pervert!"

"I just found you and the sad thing is within one month I'm no longer gonna be here so let's spend our time together."

What that's supposed to mean, I thought to myself. "What do you mean by saying that?"

"You know, my time will come soon." His face looks different than before.

Then his sentence hit my mind. "Are you saying you're going to die?" I jumped a little hoping everything that he said was not true.

"Yup, that's what my fortune teller told me. He said I will die within one month." He smiled sadly at me.

"And you believe him? You must be crazy, can you stop playing around?" I hit him on the head again. Somehow I feel a little sad for him but seriously believing he will die within one month because his fortune teller told him so. That is so pathetic.

He handed me a book and the title is about **'****Beauty and old man.'** **  
**

"Beauty and old man, seriously? What is it about anyway?"

"You should give it a read sometimes. It's the first book that I wrote when I was 71 years old."

"I thought you just told me that you're 71 years old." I told him in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm 71 years old." he smiled.

'This is just so anno_ying,' I muttered in my head._

_I'm going to marry an old man, what could be possibly be worse than this. I just wish time would go by faster besides I'm going to be his wife just for a month! A MONTH!_

_**Honto ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Thank you for reading my fanfics even though it's not that great. :) I really appreciate it! **  
_


	2. I have seven sons?

**GrayFullbusterfangirl: so heres the 2nd part! :) I'm not really sure if it's good or not. lol Anyways Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**FairyTailFTW: yup and it was not a mistake, this is actually grayXlucy fanfic XD**

**HinaShowBastia:Thank you! :)**

**Thank you! :) lol **

**Now let's go with the story. Again, I'm sorry if it's not that good. (._.)**

* * *

** Chapter 2: I have seven sons?**

"So you're name is Makarov Dreyar?" I looked at our marriage registration form.

"That's right." The old man smiled. He always had a smile plastered on his face.

"Old man, why do you want to marry me anyway?"

"Because my heart told me to marry you . "

"That's it? We barely know each other and that's the only reason you want to marry me. You must be crazy."

"Well if I didn't do it like this, you wouldn't want to marry me right? I won't ask you to love me, just stay with me until I die." Makarov let out a lighted laugh.

"You're not going to die old man!" I rolled my eyes at him. He lent me a pen and pointed at the form. I took the pen and signed on it. I saw something attached to the paper, I was curious about it but I just ignored my thoughts.

"With this you're now Lucy Dreyar and we're family!" he said happily.

**At the restaurant .**

"Lucy-chan, I heard you're getting married to an old man?" Hughes seemed to look worried. I don't know what has been into him but he sure do looks weirder than usual.

"The gossips sure to spread more quickly than I ever thought . Not that it's not true besides I'm already married to him yesterday ." I said sarcastically.

"WHAT?"Sugar Boy screamed hysterically as he kept walking to back and forward.

"Who is the old man?" Levi anxiously jumped on my back.

"What's his name?" "Is he rich?" "How old is he?" "Did he .." The restaurant was close to customers and everyone was crowding me and asking about my husband. Ekk. I almost _felt like_ a celebrity _being surrounded by paparazzi_.

"URUSAI!" Hughes yelled causing everyone to settle down and the atmosphere seems to look a little scarier.

"Makarov Dreyar? " I answered.

"Makarov Dreyar , who owns almost all of the bookstore in Magnolia than only allow some people to come into his shop. H-he is your future husband?" Warren shook his head in disbelief.

"Only allow some people to come into the shop? What kind of people?" Hughes asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." There was a dark aura surrounding him and he looked a little pale.

"The bookstores only allow people who are beautiful to come in and read at the shop so if you're ugly you will be kicked out from the shop. Last week, Warren, me and his twin brother were finding some good books for our research. Surprisingly only Warren was kicked out from the shop. " Levi explained.

"I guess he was very ugly then!" Wendy stated. The word "UGLY" sent Warren smashing to the wall. Everyone roared with laughter.

After a few hours chatting with them, I decided to leave as the day is getting darker. Hughes and Sugar Boy were offering to take me home but I said I can take care of myself. I don't know what has got into both of them. I let out a sighed heavily and said goodbye to all of my friends.

** A Month Later**

They said he died in his sleep. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like I was losing something that is very precious to me. My eyelids began to feel heavy as tears streamed down my face.

"He really died, huh? " a woman with a red scarlet hair wearing armor approached me.

"Who are you?" I sa_id looking up at her and wiped the tears off my cheeks._

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm the bodyguard of Master Makarov."

"B-bo-bodyguard? Master? " I said looking surprised that the old man would take a girl as his bodyguard.

"You should not worry about that. I'm here to pick you up." She replied formally and escorted me to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously staring out of the car window.

Erza handed me the guy wig that Sugar Boy brought for me. "Wear it." I nodded and wore it on my head. 'Why am I listening to what she's says? Where the hell are we going to?' my inner side shrieked.

Erza went outside and she opened the car door for me, "After you."

"This is Makarov's secondary residence, Fairytail Castle. Shall we?"

When I went inside, I was amazed at how incredibly aesthetic it was. Erza showed me the rest of the house. It was so cool. After the tour was done, Erza led me to the living room. I saw a beautiful white haired girl about my age with a briefcase in her hand.

"Hajimemashite! I'm the Dreyar's family lawyer, Mirajane Strauss. You can call me Mira." She said as she opened the briefcase.

"Lucy-san. The day you agreed upon Master Makarov has come."

"Yeah. Today is exactly a month from then." I responded.

"Because of you, Master was able to live out his days peacefully. Arigatou gozaimashita!" Erza said with a bow.

"It was nothing." I told him. "Can I go home now?" I queried.

"Before that, we must speak about the future." Erza said with a serious tone.

"Ehh? F-future?" I blurted.

"Remember this signature?" Mira queried as she showed me the paper.

"I remember that. It was the marriage form." I told her.

She told me to read the contents. I didn't like to read the terms and conditions site. Actually I never read them.

"If all the conditions on this marriage contract are met, the 100 million yen debt will be considered paid."

I read the first line, " Be Makarov Dreyar's wife for one month. For three months live at the fairytail castle and be a mother to my sons?" I exclaimed with surprise.

"Starting today you will need to live here at Fairytail Castle as a mother to his seven sons." Erza stated.

"SONS? He never told me about his sons." I shouted.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you about it. To be exact, they're actually his adopted sons."

"What? That's just too impossible! I was only supposed to be his wife for one month!"

"Yup, you've already completed the contract to be his wife. But starting today, you are going to be a Mama! Isn't that exciting?" Mira giggled.

"I never said I agreed to that."

"If this part of the contract is not fulfilled, you are obligated to pay back the 100 million yen immediately," Erza read for me. "If you're going to refuse, then please pay us the money now!"

"Hey, Ms Lawyer isn't this fraud?"

"It would be difficult to substantiate that in the court, while it's true that his sons all have their essentries… they're all quite good looking you know." Mira smirked.

"That's not the problem!" I yelled.

"Well the money needs to be paid in cash." Erza said.

"Damn rich bastard," I muttered under my breath. "Fine then! I just need to stay here three months right?"

Erza and Mira nodded their head. "You haven't visited the sauna yet, right. Follow me!" Erza dragged me by my arm to the sauna while Mira just disappeared out nowhere.

"By the way, I think you should just wear that wig on your head for now."

"You're saying I should be a guy then? Are you out of your mind? You want me to be their mother by dressing as a guy? Isn't that so g-a.." before I could finished my sentence, Erza sent me a death glared which causing me to shivered.

As I entered, I screamed and my eyes went wide. In front of me there were 6 guys sitting on wooden with only towels covering their parts. The guys seemed so shocked as well. One of them was a little boy. I turned my back and murmured to Erza, "Why are they naked?" I could feel a deep blush creeping on my face. Erza seemed to look normal acting like nothing happened.

"What's with this shrimpy dude?"

"Who's he?"

"These are Master Makarov's sons and she," Erza cleared her throat "HE's Master's wife and well his name..is-is IS LUKE. Luke, that's right." "My name is Lucy not LUKE!" but I just screamed that in my head so one could actually hear me.

I turned around and looked at each of them slowly.

"He's that damned old man's bride?" the guy with long black hair who had metal studs on his face _blurted_ from behind his hand, _the_ crinkle in his eyes making it obvious that _he_ was either smiling _like an idiot_ or trying to hold back a _laugh_. The others were also cracking up except the guy with raven hair.

"Well he looks a girl to me though," A guy with orange hair approached me and stared at my face like he was examining something

"You all seem to be getting along today." Erza grinned.

"We're not related by blood. We're complete strangers. If we hadn't been called here, I'd never see them." The raven-haired jabbered.

"It's not like I want to see you too droopy eyes." The pink haired stuck his mouth at him.

"Who're you calling droopy eyes, you squinty eyes!" he insulted back.

"You Stripper!"

"You pink-headed jerk!"

"What kind of person are YOU _stripping_ in other people houses?

"So do you jerk! By the way this is our house stupid."

In a flash, the two were down, "Stop acting like little kids you idiots." Erza said, stomping down her feet on each of their backs. I was terrified, I never seen a horribly monster girl before. I stood still frozen with horror.

"Erza, why can't you chill out a bit." The orange haired was trying to flirt with her but in the end he got kick by Erza in the stomach. He seemed to pass out.

"Why is he here anyway?" the small boy asked.

"Actually, Luke-san will be moving into this house and living with you as your mother starting today." Erza smiled.

"What is that?"

"Who decided that?"

Erza just threw them a death glare and everyone turned silent. She visually began to count the guys with her finger. "6? Where's Jellal?" she said looking around the sauna.

"Did you miss him already?" the pink-haired teased her.

"N-no, I'm n-n-not!" her face turned red and she hit him on the head and she dragged me out from the sauna.

"So what do you think about it?" Mira suddenly appeared behind me.

"What's up with those brothers? I'd never survive in that kind of zoo!" I told her.

"It's just for 3 months. No big deal." Erza trying to convinced me. "Otherwise you have to pay that 100 million debt now."

"Good Luck Lucy-chan!" Mira cheered as she clapped her hands.


	3. The seven sons is so troublesome!

**I know I'm supposed to re-read the story before posting it. I just realized there were so many grammatical errors and I accidentally typed 'stuck his mouth' it was supposed to be 'stuck his tongue'. I was typing the story at midnight so I was kinda sleepy back then that's why some of the words sounded so weird. LOL I'm so sorry! (._.)**

**This is 3rd chapter and well yeah it doesn't even make sense at all. Lol I'm not really sure what I was writing about.**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm going insane!

"There's no way that crazy old man would give us money," said Hibiki as he started _walking backand forth_ like three times with his finger under his chin.

"I have my stocks, so I don't need any inheritance," the youngest son named Romeo clarified.

"More importantly what we're going to do about that guy?" Gajeel asked as he tried to hold his laugh.

"He has some sort of ulterior motive, don't you think? It seems weird for the old man to croak after only being married for a month besides he's freaking rich. Who wouldn't want to marry him?" Natsu answered.

Gray's mouth dropped in unison with all of the other sons in the sauna.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"But he doesn't need to live here right?" Gajeel interrogated ignoring Natsu's puzzled look.

"Maybe he's planning on throwing us out?"

"Don't be crazy! I won't accept that."

"Me neither!"

"Why are you all getting so worked up about a tiny guy? I don't think he will be planning to kick us out. Maybe Makarov took him like he did with us." Loke told them.

"So why don't he adopt him instead of marrying him?"

"What if we give him a taste of our special brand of "affection" and that will get him to leave right?" Gajeel suggested.

"Well that's a good idea metal head," Natsu grinned at him.

"Baka! Why am I wasting my time talking with you guys anyway? I'm leaving." Gray went to change his clothes.

"Yeah that's right. Just go, it's not like we need you anyway," Natsu shouted.

"Whatever." Gray said and left.

"What about Jellal?" the small boy asked his brothers.

"I don't think he will be interested to come home anyway. Let's just plan what we're going to do with the Luke guy," Gajeel replied.

* * *

"What am I suppose to do as their mother?" I asked both of them.

"That's a good question Lu-Chan! As their mother you need to complete these 10 duties which are known as 'Mother's goals' You need to complete this within this three months."

"A-a-a m-other goals?" I uttered in surprise.

"Yup. The most interesting part is if you can't get all of the sons to recognize you as their mother, the contract will be considered invalid." Mira exclaimed.

"No way.." Is this some kind of joke? I think I'm going crazy. I blabbered to myself.

"This guidebook contains profile information on each of the sons, the mother's goals, as well as map of the castle. Please put it to good use." She handed me a golden thin book and like always disappeared out of nowhere.

"No. 1 goal everyone should eat their meals together in the dining room. That sounds easy, I hope so." I said to myself and went outside to take a nice walk.

When I opened the front door, a bucket of flour fell on top of my head. Just before I want to clean up my face, egg yolks were being thrown to my face. I could slowly feel my temper start to boil.

The guys were cracking up their ass laughing at me. "Are you giving up now? No matter what you do we will never acknowledge you as our mother that's why we're here to declare a 'THUMB WAR' against you! If you lose you will have to leave this house." The guy with metal studs said.

"What? That makes no sense!" I stuttered as I opened the pages of the book that Mira just handed me. "2nd son Gajeel Redfox, 3rd son Loke,4th son Hibiki Laytis,6th son Natsu Dragneel and 7th son Romeo Conbolt. Ehh I thought I'm supposed to have 7 sons, Where are the 1st and the 5th sons?" I murmured to myself, putting my finger to my lips. Then I suddenly remembered that Erza was asking about a guy named Jewel, Jello, Jelly? No not that, what was his name? I shook my head trying to remember what his name was. I heard footsteps behind me which interrupt my thoughts and when I was about to turned my head to look back to see who was behind me, Gajeel hit me in the head, "What're you blabbering about you dimwit?" I rubbed my head as I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll be selected one from us to compete with you. If we win, you will need to obey everything we ask you to do." the 4th son explained.

I nodded my head vigorously and replied to him, "That sounds cool but isn't that kinda lame? I meant why don't we do something like sport instead?"

"Well you've one of us will come crawling into your room each night." Natsu spoke as he pointed his finger toward me.

"That even makes less sense. You'd never do that."

"Baka! What're you saying about you twit! Seriously who wants to crawl into his room?" Gajeel mocked him.

"What about football?" Loke suggested with a smirk appeared on his face.

"That's not fair, 5 against one."

"Well how about having Erza in your team?" Natsu recommended making the other sons sweat dropped at him. It was a coincidence that Erza was actually there talking to the driver. Natsu called out her name.

"What is it,Natsu?" she yelled even though we were only a few distant from them.

"We wan-ted…" before he could finish his sentence, Loke put his hand and covered Natsu's mouth. Natsu bit Loke's hand which causing him to yelled in pain. Erza ignored them and continued talking with the driver. He seemed quite familiar. Where did I see him anyway?

"RETREAT!" Hibiki yelled as they all ran quickly into the house including Natsu even though he seemed not to have a clue what they meant by that.

* * *

"You're still here?" the raven haired asked. I remembered him, he was the 5th son. I wondered why he wasn't with his idiotic brothers.

"Well yeah. As long as I'm staying here and they will write that off." I shot him a smirk as I entered the house.

"Write it off?" Gray rubbed his back head and trying to think what does he meant by that.

"It's not simple as just living in the house." Gray startled by Mira sudden appearance.

"By the way Gray, I just told the apartment owner that you will be no longer living there. I already asked the maid to arrange your belongings back into your old room."

"Okay!" Gray gave her a confused look and nodding his head in agreement. "Wait a minute, did you just say…." Gray turned around and about to scold her but then she disappeared again like always.

The raven-haired boy let out a frustrated sighed. "Right back to the zoo again, huh."

I'm just 17 who is a WIDOW and I have a really big debt I need to pay, AND NOW I HAVE SEVEN SONS. What could be more worse than this.. Why is my life so depressing?!

"I have no time to complain, I need to do this or else I have to find other way to pay the debt back," I babbled.

"What debt?" Gray asked as he put his hand on my shoulder which startled me.

"I-i-i di-dn't say any-thi-ng a-bout d-e-bt." I stammered and tried not to sound suspicious which I already did. I looked down to my hand to see the book I was holding a moment ago and it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Gray said, waving the book infront of my face.

He ran to the corridor and I tried to chase him, but it was no use because he was unexpectedly a very good runner. "What am I going to do?" I exasperated and continue to search for him and "BAM!"

I hit my head with someone causing me to fall to the floor. "Why is this floor feels so weird?" I rubbed my head vigorously hoping that the pain would go away.

"Maybe you should try to open your eyes first." that voice, I told myself and opened my eyes slowly to see that I WAS ON TOP OF GRAY?! I could feel my face getting hotter, and hotter when I saw he was only wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else but his exposed chest. He was just staring at me with a blank face.

"A-h-h.." I wanted to open my mouth and scream but Gray just covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet, will you? Do you need to scream like a little girl besides it's not like I'm going to rape a guy like you." He stood up and offered me a hand to help me stand.

I almost forgot the idea of me being a "GUY" and luckily this asshole reminded me. I don't know why but I'm enjoying this. STOP LUCY! Why are you thinking like a pervert!

"So you need to complete the mother goals and get all of us to acknowledge you as our mother so that your debt to our father can be cleared." He said with a serious tone.

"Well that's what I need to do. It's not like I wanted to be your "mother" anyway and this is all your father's fault" I explained everything to him, well not everything though.

"So do you know anything about the inheritance?" he asked eagerly changing the topics. What a materialistic guy!

"How am I supposed to know about that, why do you keep asking me about the inheritance?" I told him sarcastically.

"Well you're his wife, technically his GAY wife. Didn't he tell you anything about it?" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

'What is so funny about that anyway? It's not like I really am a guy. What a stupid guy.' I told myself.

"It's going to hard to have them to recognize you as their mother especially the mother that we need to acknowledge is a guy. But don't worry I will try to help you." He grinned at me. I knew something was up.

* * *

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster: Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**GrayFullbusterfangirl: I know right. -_- Hahah BTW thanks! :D**

**Minus Z: Thank you! :)**

**jdcocoagirl: I also can't wait myself to see how she's going to survive. XD Thanks! :)**

**gRayLu010: Wow,you really think so? Thank you so much! Lucy:How many times do I need to say this,they're not my sons. Why do people keep saying they were my sons. This is all because of you Nuraru Hiji! YOU BAKA! I better run now! lol **

** Thank you very much for the awesome reviews! :) sorry for the nonsense talking! lol **


End file.
